What will I find Underneath
by Fairy Tail's Sweetheart
Summary: Rogue and Lucy both want the same thing. But which one will be ready to get it? A choice must be made. Many say to get this you must be willing to give something or someone up. Lucy starts to wonder whats underneath the emotionless Rogue. Rogue wonder whats under the cheery Blonde. Will they like what they find? Will they trust each other after? Take a Chance! What do they find?
1. Bad Meeting and I'll Protect You

**HI everyone I'm back with a NEW story! I hope you'll all enjoy it. I don't own Fairy Tail Cause if I did I'd make Lucy go with Rogue, and He'd show facial expression and join Fairy Tail. ^.^ So anyway enjoy the story...**

* * *

**Rogue's P.O.V**

I have always wanted to join a guild that cared for one another. But the guild I would have liked to join disappeared. ( **Guess which one he wanted to join XD**) that and My 'twin' Sting said that we should join a strong guild not a weak one that couldn't defeat a dragon. Now here I am in Sabertooth the strongest guild in Foire, waiting for the last team to get here from the elimination round In the Grand Magic Games.

Then I herd the voices that disappeared seven years ago. Looking over to the 'GOAL' door I saw the salamander, the Ice Mage, Titania,and the Celestial mage . (**He doesn't know there names **) They cheered and smiled.

" Yeah Luce...were the first team here" Salamander said he clearly didn't see us or the other teams. The girl who he'd call Luce just nodded and smiled with a light pink blush on her face. I don't know why but I felt mad that salamander could make her blush.

"Um Kabo- Your no the first team here your the last...You barely even made it" The pumpkin guy said sweat dropping with the rest of us. There faces went from joy to depressed and the started mumbling in the emo corner. The only who who didn't care was the celestial mage, she was laughing at her team. My team looked at her shocked. She didn't seem to care at all.

"Hey Rogue! Look at the blonde girl! She's smokin' hot" My perverted partner said smirking at her, she didn't even noticed she was to busy laughing. I growled but he didn't hear me. What was wrong with me. Why do I care so much? My team started to leave with the rest I looked over at the blonde haired girl one last time before following my team to our hotel. '_ I wonder what it's like to be in Fairy Tail_' I thought cracking a small smile.

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I laughed so hard at my friends reaction. I know I should be sulking too but I was just glad we made it in the Grand Magic Games. I Grabbed their hands and pulled them to our inn. 'Honey bone Inn'. Sounds cozy to me then I felt a tug on my hand only to see Natsu grinning down at me, Gray and Erza walked on to the hotel while Natsu and I walked around the city. I started to wonder who the other guilds were in the GMG. I sighed thinking that they would be nice, oh how I was wrong.

In the middle of the street there was a crowd surrounding something. Natsu and I squeezed are way thought to see who or what was causing the crowd. When I got into the middle I saw a blond and Black haired men stand around the bodies of knocked out men. "Thats sabertooth for ya" and "Yea how strong are they" went around the crowed.

" Hey who are you guys? I've never herd of you" Natsu said what was in my mind until the blonde smirked and grabbed my hand causing my to ram right into his hard chest. I herd Natsu and the Black haired man growl. I froze. No man beside the ones in the guild had ever touched me. With all my strength I pushed him away and hid behind Natsu. He smirked and then laughed. I didn't care. Shaking in fear I saw Natsu glare at him if looks could kill he'd be dead. He lightly grabbed me hand and walked me far away from those two men.

'"Cry..." Natsu demanded I looked at him as he pulled me into his chest " It's alright I'm here...I'll protect you" He said and I let my self cry into his toned chest. After a little while we went back to the hotel. When we got there Gray was the first to notice me

" LUCY! The HELL happened to you?" HE yelled grabbing Erza's attention I sniffed and said I was gonna take a shower.

" Who DARES to do this to my little sister" I herd Erza yell before I turned on the shower.

**Natsu's P.O.V**

When Lucy went into the bathroom to take a shower I told erza and Gray what had happened to Lucy. After an hour of talking Gray left to go tell the rest of Fairy Tail that we had to watch out for sabertooth. I growled at the thought of them. I then remembered Lucy's face when that bastard pulled her into his chest. After a little while Lucy cam out of the shower in her bed clothing and see went to sleep. I could tell by her heart beat and her breathing.

"Natsu..." Erza started making me look at her. Her eyes were filled with hatred. and I knew they matched mine " we will do everything to protect Lucy...After all she's my little sister and Fairy Tail's angel" Erza said smiling at Lucy sleeping figure.

When gray came back he told us that Fairy Tail was gonna watch for sabertooth then he went off to bed as well as Erza. I looked at Lucy's sleeping figure and thought '_Don't worry Lucy! I'll always protect you...Even if it cost my life_.' with that last thought I slipped into dreamland.


	2. Lucy VS Flare and the second meeting

**Hi everyone I'm back with chapter two! I hope you enjoy this chapter and Just a reminder this story is NOT a NaLU! I also want to tell in the first chapter...when Lucy froze from stings touch that is NOT her new fear. I rpeat it's NOt her new fear. anyway on with the story! **

**ME: Please enjoy **

**Lucy: Yeah and review **

**Natsu: Yep...Because it gives her new ideas**

**Sting: And ask her to make this a sticy **

**Rogue:...**

**Me: No way everyone lover Rolu**

**Rogue: HA! IN your face sting **

**Me: ON with the story ^.^**

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

Walking into the arena with my Friends we waited for our names to be called. Hearing the words Fairy Tail We went out with pride. I just smiled, sadly the crowd booed us. My team was shocked but for me I didn't care I was Just happy to be here. I looked around to the other guilds to see who made it in. But when I spotted Sabertooth I started to shake in fear remembering what happened with The twin dragon slayers.

Natsu saw me shaking and followed my gaze. When he spotted Sabertooth he growled making the crowd and other guild go quiet. Erza and Gray also were glaring at Sabertooth. Tears ran don my face and Natsu turned to me and pulled me into his chest. The crowd went from booing to awes. All the teams then went to there balcony. We all waited for the first event or Battle.

" Kaboo- The first battle today with be Raven Tail's Flare VS Fairy tail's Lucy Heartfilia" The pumpkin guy A.K.A Mato said floating away as I walked down o the battle area. I was greeted my a creepy red headed girl who smiled like an insane doll. When I looked up at my team they nodded and smiled. When I turned back to this 'flare' Girl I only thought one thing. ' _I will win this for fairy Tail...Even If I get hurt I'll beat her_'.

" Blondie your going down." Fare said still smiling.

She undid her hair and I grabbed two keys. She amid her Hair and me and I dogged by doing a cartwheel. Waving the two keys Scorpio and Taurus came out and did a union Raid. When she was down. I transformed into half a cat. I had cute white cat ears and a black tail. I scratched her with my claws. ( **BTW... She is more powerful. He powers are a new form of celestial magic, kitten, elemental slaying Wolf, Dragon, Cat. and equip.)  
**

When I scratched her I cut some of her hair. She got pissed and her hair went into the ground. I used my sense to see where it was but it was no where near me.

"Not there Blondie" She said pointing her fingers at asuka. I then saw her hair. But before I could warn her she covered my mouth with more hair. I growled. cutting more I ran into the stadium and cut flares hair. Making everyone's jaw drop. turning around My face held pure rage. I inhaled deeply and let out a roar the color of purple. Poison. It hit her starlight on sending her flying back.

"Kaboo- It seems as Lucy Heartfilia uses Dragon slaying magic." Mato said. Fairy Tail's master Smirked as the other guilds jaw dropped. I snickered and charged cut off more of her hair. She was still shocked so I ended it by uses cancer's power. A bright yellow light surrounded me, when it died down I stood there with my normal hair color but with red highlights and two scissors in my hands. a red dress with blue splashed here and there.

" Hair form- Wolf fang" Flare yelled her hair changing into a wolf. After another six minutes she was on the floor knocked out. I was breathing heavily and had a lot of wounds, but I didn't care. I won.

" And the winner is Fairy Tail A's Lucy Heartfilia- Kaboo" The Mato said and some people ine the crowed cheered. I looked around the stadium and noticed every other guild clapping. Expect one. Sabertooth stood there glaring at me. My team came running out and I felt myself lifted onto Natsu's shoulders.

"Great job Luce/Lucy" Everyone yelled

" Lucy...Congrats were one step closer to winning the three thousand jewel- I mean fist place" Master said laughing and cheering with the rest of us **(Just face it master you only want the money ^.^)**

" Thanks guys..." I replied smiling and putting my hands on Natsu's head since I was still on his shoulders.

" I say lets party" Cana yelled waving a beer in the air.

"Cana beer is all you think about" I said laughing. We all went back to our hotels and changed. I wore a red bikini top ( Like cana's) and black short shorts. I tied my hair up into a high pony tail only to realize I was still in Kitten form. I just shrugged and walked out to meet erza, Gray, and Natsu. When we entered the bar a table was heading my way. Natsu stood in front of me and burned in getting into a fight while some random guild member. I sat at a table with the exceeds and we laughed, chatted, and I got some tips about fish from happy **( Not like she really cared -_-)**

All of a sudden the doors were pushed open. There stood sabertooth, I was scared but then I put on a straight face so they won't get the pleasure of my fear. I started to walk over to Erza until a hand pulled me back into a hard chest. I froze. I knew who pulled me, and by the way Natsu was growling and it went silent I knew my guess was correct. Pushing him away I looked up only to see him. Sting the white dragon slayer of sabertooth.

" Hey Blondie." Sting said smirking I just stood up and walked over to Gray and we started to chat and laugh. When the guild saw this the went back to partying. When I looked over to where the exceeds were I saw sabertooth there and I heard sting mutter something about _'dumb blondes'_ and his partner said _'Your a blond to'_ which sting glared at.

I giggled and Gray looked at me and I told him there conversion. And we burst out laughing, I went to go get a drink and I walked right into stings partner. Falling on the ground I squeezed. He offered his hand, and I took it. Pulling me up as if I was nothing he offered me a drink. I took up his offer... I didn't even hear the growling or glass breaking.

" I'm Rogue" He said

" Lucy" I replied waving good bye taking my drink I walked back to my team I noticed Natsu was fuming. Then I followed his line of vision only to see him glare at Rogue. I started to wonder why. Then it hit me...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_I was in a love triangle._

* * *

**Here we go! I hope you enjoyed the chapter ^.^. I felt bad for Lucy, she got a lesson about fish -_-... Poor Lucy**

**ME: I'm sorry about that**

**Lucy:...**

**Me: Hello**

**Lucy:...**

**Me: Fine i see how it is -_-**

**Rogue: Please read and reivew **

**me: WHERE DID YOU COME FROM O.0**

.

.

.

.

.


	3. I'm Rogue and Your Lucy

**Hi everyone! I'm back with Chapter three, I know it took along time for me to update. But I was sick and I had school so it was hard to Sting first. Anyway on with the story.**

* * *

**Rogue's P.O.V**

I watched as the Fairy Tail's blonde haired mage laughed with the guy who strips at random as I watched her I herd a growling and looked for the source. When I turned my head I saw Natsu Dragoneel glaring at me. I kept my face stoic but in my head I really thought _'What is his problem? Is it something I did?'. _Sighing and drinking my water I let my eyes travel around the bar.

My thought that revolved are the blonde haired Fairy Tail mage were soon interrupted by my idiot partner Sting. He just bragged about how sabertooth was gonna win and started trashing the Fairy's name and stuff like that. Soon Natsu and Sting got into a fight. I sighed again until I herd a scream. Everyone got quiet and turned to the blonde haired Fairy Tail mage.

She had blood running down her right arm and a bunch of glass was stuck in her skin. The Ice mage of Fairy Tail was trying to heal her and all but I saw what was wrong. Minerva was there smirking holding a glass broken bottle. Fairy Tail stood in front of her protectively. But I saw something they didn't. Venom. Are best stealth mage.**( He is the ninga Natsu fought I have no idea what his name is sorry)** He took a sword and was about to strike until I lunged tackling down. Everyone turned to me seeing I randomly attacked my own member.

" Rogue what the fuck are you doing protecting a Fairy" Minerva snarled at me.

I just glared at Sting. I knew why he distracted Natsu now. When he looked at me confused I Just glared harder and stood in front of the blonde mage protective like. His eyes went wide and they said '_Is she your mate'_. I nodded and his jaw dropped. He then walked over nodding and stood next to me.

Even if he didn't like the fairy's I was his family and best friend. Besides if it were him I'd do the same. I looked over to Natsu, Gajeel and the little girl called Wendy. I mouthed to them what was happening. There eyes went soft and all smiled at me nodding. I knew that sign. It was the sign of approval.

" Master and Minerva...We quit your guild." Sting said calmly, I nodded glaring at them. They stood there shocked. Walking to the blonde mage I carefully keeled in front of her and slowly took the glass out of her arm. She just sat there sobbing and shaking. Grabbing her waist I picked her up gently and carried her off the the Fairy Tail inn.

" Are you OK" I asked

" Y-yea thank you..." She trailed off

" Rogue"

She smiled and replied with " OK Rogue-Kun I'm Lucy and thank you for helping me"

" Please Just 'Rogue'. Okay Lucy" I replied smiling

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I now know why Natsu is so protective of her. I looked away...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The truth is ...

She is supposed to be _HIS_ mate and I took her away.

* * *

**Poor Lucy! And Don't worry this is a RoLu... And yes this is a short chapter and all but I have reasons. One is its like late in the night and I'm tried. anyway the next chapter will be long I promise! It will be more then 1012 words if its not you have permission to murder sting. **


End file.
